Just The Way You Are pt
by chaheine
Summary: Songfic com a música do Bruno Mars, espero que gostem  D


**Just The Way You Are**

O vestido azul lhe deixava desconfortável, ela não tinha completo movimento dos braços e não parava de se perguntar como iria fazer se precisasse escalar alguma parede ou escorregar por uma corda com aquele vestido longo, pesado e desconfortável. Não que pretendesse fazer qualquer coisa do tipo aquela noite, mas sempre achou preferível estar prevenida para todas as situações do que ser pega de surpresa.

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

Ela desceu as escadas tentando não olhar diretamente para ninguém na sala, já podia até escutar as gozações dos outros. Ele estava virado de costas para a escada, mas ao ouvir alguém descendo se virou e teve a surpresa mais bonita de sua vida. O vestido azul marinho emoldurava o corpo dela, o cabelo loiro estava preso, mas deixava alguns fios soltos caindo naturalmente e a timidez com que ela descia só a deixava mais bonita.

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

- Você está linda, Parker – disse ele quando ela terminou de descer.

Ela o encarou e rolou os olhos azuis que combinavam com o vestido.

- Só estou fazendo isso pela Sophie – respondeu azeda.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, desanimado, se perguntando se um dia ela iria aceitar todo esse amor que ele guardava para ela.

**Yeah I know, I know**

**When I compliment her**

**She wont believe me**

**And its so, its so**

**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

- Ok, agora estou pronta – ele se virou para ela novamente e nota que agora ela usa brincos e um colar – tem alguma coisa de errado? Você acha que a Sophie vai aprovar? Eu não quero estragar tudo, então seja sincero – ele o olhar apreensivo dela e sorriu

- A Sophie vai adorar, você está perfeita – respondeu com sinceridade. Ela deu um pulinho animado enquanto abria um largo sorriso.

**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"**

**I say**

E ela podia não saber, mas só o brilho daquele olhar iluminava o dia dele, e quando ela sorria ele também sentia vontade de sorrir. Na verdade ele poderia ficar dias apenas a observando, mesmo se ela estivesse acabando de acordar, porque, para ele, ela estava sempre linda, e não importava a situação ou o lugar ela seria sempre a mais bonita. O único problema era fazê-la acreditar nisso, aceitar isso.

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

A festa estava perfeita, Sophie definitivamente sabia organizar um casamento, e havia arrasado na organização do dela, conseguira até fazer Nate não chegar perto das bebidas. Mas para ele o que mais despertava interesse era assistir Parker rir e conversar com um ou outro convidado, não que ele gostasse de ver tal cena, mas não conseguia parar de vigiá-la, sentia medo de alguém a machucando, ou até pior, conquistando.

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think it's so sexy**

- Hey, quer dançar? – Hardison não esperava pelo convite, mas não perdeu tempo e a guiou para a pista de dança e logo eles estavam dançando juntos uma música lenta e conversando baixinho – você não tem idéia de como é bom falar com alguém normal, sem ofensa, mas eles poderiam ter mais amigos normais não acha? – Hardison riu, sentiu o ciúme de dissolvendo. Ela preferia estar com ele à qualquer outro ali.

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect is what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

E quando a música terminou ele não a soltou, mas ela também não reclamou porque também continuou abraçada nele. Havia algo de confortável entre eles, ela estava sentindo uma segurança que no abraço dele que não sentia com mais ninguém, e ele sentia que ela estava confiando nele. Outra música, mais animada começou, mas eles continuaram ali, até que ele se afastou um pouco e começou a encará-la.

**So don't even bother asking**

**If you look okay**

**You know I say**

Ela retribuiu com firmeza, e eles ficaram se encarando durante quase meio minute. Depois desse tempo ela não agüentou mais, segurou o rosto dele com as duas mão e lhe deu um beijo, suave, longo, confiante e enamorado. Ele retribuiu, sem saber o que isso significava, sem se importar com o significado, poderia ser só um beijo ou o início de um relacionamento, não fazia diferença, ele se satisfazia apenas com o fato de naquele momento ela estava em seus braços.

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**


End file.
